Helado
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Un pequeño drabble sobre una tarde romántica entre Naruto, Hinata y... helados.


**Hola! Este es un pequeño fic Naruhina que escribí, (no estoy muy acostumbrada al Naruhina, por eso salió chiquito XD ) está dedicado especialmente para una persona muy importante para mí y que me inspiró para hacerlo, este es también su regalo de cumpleaños :3 . Por favor, dejen sus reviews, me ayudaría mucho! ^ ^ Sin más, enjoy!**

**Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Me gustaría un helado…_

Era un día muy soleado y Hinata acababa de regresar de una misión acompañada de su equipo mientras entraban a la aldea.

-Vamos Akamaru! Sé que estás muy cansado pero ya casi llegamos a casa…- dijo Kiba animando a su gigantesco perro que caminaba lento y sediento.

-O-oigan chicos, no les gustaría ir por un poco de helado?- propuso Hinata.

-Eso es imposible- habló Shino con su monótona voz- La razón es que, yo me voy por aquí. Nos vemos.

-Si…bueno, lo siento Hinata pero Akamaru y yo estamos muy cansados y nos tenemos que ir por acá. Tal vez en otra ocasión, hasta luego!- Y ambos desaparecieron dejando a Hinata sola.

-O-ok… - "_Humm, es una lástima. Bueno, tal vez puedo comprarlo sola"-._

La sucesora del clan Hyuga caminó lentamente y tranquila hacia el parque, y finalmente encontró un carrito de helados.

-Me daría uno de chocolate, por favor?

-Claro! – respondió el señor que atendía

-Hola! Me puede dar uno de vainilla, por favor? Oh… Hinata! Qué tal?

Como siempre, no pudo evitar el sonrojo al oír la voz de cierto rubio

-N-Naruto-kun! Hola…- bajó la mirada con una ligera sonrisa- Co-cómo estas?

-Bien…muy bien, dattebayo! Es mi día libre. Pero… porqué estás sola?

-Ahh… el equipo ocho acaba de regresar de una misión y Shino y Kiba tuvieron que irse a sus casas, y yo quería un poco de helado así que…

-Aquí tienen- dijo el señor del carrito- un helado de chocolate y vainilla

-Gracias!- dijeron ambos cuando Hinata estaba a punto de sacar dinero de su bolsillo pero de repente Naruto la detuvo suavemente

-N-Naruto-kun?

-Yo pago, no te preocupes –le dio algunas monedas al señor – pero a cambio, darás un paseo conmigo, dattebayo! Qué opinas? – sonrió el chico

-O-Okay- "_No puedo creerlo, de verdad voy a tener un tiempo con Naruto a solas. Cómo se supone que debo actuar?"_

Entonces, los dos jóvenes se adentraron en el parque que tenía muchos árboles alrededor de un largo camino. El ambiente era silencioso, tranquilo, pacífico y, por supuesto, ideal para una tarde romántica lo que hizo a Hinata sonrojarse más e incrementar la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Hinata, estás bien?

-Sí, e-estoy bien- Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Bien entonces, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-Por qué te desmayas la mayoría de las veces que te hablo?

Ella no vio esa venir

-Umm… bue-bueno… porque… yo…

-Hinata, cuidado! Tu helado se derrite

-Oh! Lo- lo siento – empezó a lamer el helado que escurría por el cono

-Bueno, está bien. No tienes que contestar – la calmo notando su nerviosa reacción – Por cierto, como está Neji?

-Ohh… él está bien, pero, estoy un poco preocupada por él

-Por qué?

Antes de que lo notaran, todo se volvió totalmente natural entre ellos

-Es solo que… ha estado entrenando en exceso últimamente, tal vez en su última misión tuvo algún problema o algo, así que… me preocupa que se lastime o…

-Haha – soltó una pequeña risita el rubio- siempre dices cosas como esas, siempre pensando en la gente a tu alrededor – la miró sonriente y levemente sonrojado – Creo que eso es algo genial en ti…

De la nada, sus ojos perdieron su brillo lentamente y su expresión pareció apagada mientras apartaba la vista, ahora melancólica

-Sasuke…- dijo casi susurrando- Sasuke… solía entrenar muy duro también…

Hinata lo escuchó y lo miró atenta

-él… ya sé que todos piensan que es un criminal y un traidor de la villa pero, para mí… sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y… - levantó la mirada decidido- Nunca me rendiré! Yo nunca retracto mis palabras, porque ese es…

-Ese es mi camino ninja- terminó la frase sonriendo a un Naruto sorprendido- Y… creo que eso es genial en ti…así que, te apoyo Naruto-kun!

Naruto sintió algo nuevo en su corazón, y solo ver esos hermosos ojos aperlados le dio un sentimiento de seguridad y felicidad. Estando a su lado, era algo… muy cálido…

-Hinata…

-Huh?

Por un repentino instinto, lentamente se acercó a ella y finalmente, sus labios se juntaron en una cálida y placentera sensación, ambos tenían el presentimiento de que eso era lo que siempre habían estado esperando aunque no estuvieran conscientes de ello. Después se separaron un poco y Naruto la abrazó muy fuerte (pero a la vez delicadamente) y escondió su rostro en su cuello oliendo un delicioso aroma a chocolate

-Po-por cierto Naruto-kun…

-Si?

-Nosotros… tiramos los helados…

-Está bien – dijo besando con dulzura su frente

-Te amo Hinata…


End file.
